One with me
by Gale-chan
Summary: She is that one half that completes me... RaexStar story, can't really explain it here, but very good plot if I say it myself. Rating will start kicking in at the chapters to come.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters, but the plot and situations that are to be seen below and so on are of my own creation.

**Author's note:** I'm back; I hope you guys didn't miss me that much, but enough babbling, let's cut to the action, I am now proud to present what will be my longest work so far, a three chapter installment based from Raven's own words, as she would be the one guiding you guys through this whole fic.

This time, I would like to dedicate this fic to my dear Sam, my always there right hand, I'm hoping she enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**One with me**

Prologue

I'm so glad I can have her by my side now, it's been two tough years, but we have overcome any adversity that has tried to attempt against us, holding each other's hand and drifting together in the night's eternity.

We are one now; we share the same feelings and wish for the same things... To stay by each other's side forever...

After choosing one of destiny's paths, a promise and a new life; we have kept each other secure, longing the other's side if we are apart and holding the other if that was what we needed.

But, I guess you don't know what I'm talking about right? Let me explain myself then, it all started two years ago from now, we were 18 back then...

_As we started getting into age, it was inevitable for us to wish for our own paths and so, a cruel phase for the Teen Titans __or rather for me began..._


	2. How it all started

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters, but the plot and situations that are to be seen below and so on are of my own creation.

**Author's note:** First chapter now, I hope the prologue didn't left you too much on the edge off your seat and if it didn't I really hope this one does, so that way I can know my work wasn't that bad. So, read on, enjoy and leave a review please. Oh and do keep an eyes out for chapter two, I'll probably be posting it at the end of this week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**One with me**

Chapter 1. How it all started

I was walking down the city's streets, it was late already, but I had to go give back a book to the library. While I headed back to the tower, I enjoyed the soft night breeze, I had a long coat on; so I wasn't cold.

We all had started to stop using our costumes by now, Beast Boy had changed to a bit more of a street style, wearing jeans and t-shirts he used to decorate himself. Cyborg had started wearing baggy pants and he now had a more of a tough guy attitude, while Robin had kept his mask, I could swear it is glued to his face and his outfits were now quite casual, but still perfect for battle.

Starfire had changed her clothes completely, her outfits changing every now and then as she loved using different styles, I can't deny she looks gorgeous on them... And lastly me, whom had kept with the dark colors, yet now I used more formal clothes.

That night, I didn't feel like going back to the Tower for a while, it had been a rough week between us, every time we had been meeting ended with a fight lately. And so, I took the long way back home, a grave mistake from my part.

As I passed by an alley, a hand grabbed for me and I was dragged into darkness, I don't remember much what happened, but I froze. My eyes met with the ones of my aggressor, a man with clear eyes and light hair, he didn't lose anytime and smirked at me, showing his blood thirsty fangs.

I tried doing something, but I couldn't, still today I don't know exactly what happened, but he leaned on me and bit my neck profoundly, rapidly sucking my life force away and when he was satisfied, he let me go, leaving me in the alley, almost without anymore blood.

A cold feeling grew inside me and I knew it wasn't because of the night time, I don't remember much after that sensation, but I managed to get back to the Tower somehow, probably with my last energy amount...

I didn't even went inside by the door, instead I entered by my window silently I didn't have any strength left, so I passed out in the spot, spending the night in my room's floor.

I lost track of time after that night and so, three days went by rapidly, I hadn't come out of my room since then, I drifted inside it all day long, curtains shut and my door locked, looking for an answer, yet I couldn't find it.

As I stood in front of my mirror, I analyzed my reflection as I had done several times now, the pair of fangs I had grown now showing slightly inside my half opened mouth, there was no doubt about it. No escape from reality and what it really meant...

By that time, I had changed completely already and soon, my instincts will desire their first meal. He had transformed me, making me one of the so called 'children of the night', I was a vampire now...

Someone dragged me out of my daydreaming on the third day's afternoon, a soft voice following after the knocking.

"Raven... Are you alright?" Starfire's voice sounded from outside my door, I rapidly went over to the door and leaned on it, if by chance to stop her from opening.

The whole team wasn't exactly on their best terms, yet some relations between us were still intact, an example was Starfire and mine's, we still treated each other like before and even better by now.

That fact explained why she was there now, we hadn't seen each other in three days now, and it was an obvious reaction of her to worry about me.

"Yes... I'm ok Star..." I assured, my voice sounding slightly rasped.

"Is that so... It's been three days now, won't you come out from your room already?" she asked me again, the worried tone in her voice unavoidable.

"Perhaps... But I'm alright, so don't worry about it..." I said, trying to calm her down as possible.

She sighed deeply and let out a slight 'ok', short after that I heard her footsteps, as she left from in front of my door. I could feel tears build up in my eyes, I hated lying to her, but it was necessary, at least until I got a hold in the situation...

I changed my clothes, sticking with dark colors as always and swiftly put my long coat on; getting feed would be the biggest dilemma for the moment, so it came first. I used my window as an exit again and left the Tower behind, getting inside the city's streets rapidly.

After some time walking, I reached my destination, the city's main blood bank, perfect...

I got attended rapidly and as a Titan I was, it wasn't hard for me to get provisions, as a first go, I filled a travel bag with blood serums, those would probably be enough for a while...

I thanked the one that helped me out and headed back to the Tower again, it was late afternoon already and so I felt time was a bit against me; Starfire would probably go check on me again later on.

The three first bags practically went to waste, the taste was unbearable for me, but after a few goes, I managed to get accustomed to it. I put the rest of the blood away, making sure to leave it in a place nobody would find it, that nobody being Starfire, as she was the only one that was allowed to go inside my room...

A couple of hours after I got back to the Tower, a knock was heard in my door again.

"It's me..." the sweet voice announced itself, but I had no doubt it was her from the beginning.

I let her in this time, I had cleaned up the room a bit before her arrival and I had even left the curtains open, so the night light entered the room pleasantly.

"Are you sure everything is ok?" she asked me for a third time now and I nodded to her again as an answer.

"I can assure you I'm ok..." I said, trying to sound as firm as possible, but she still could see through me so she knew there was something else.

Her hand reached for my face and her warm skin touched my cheek, as she smiled softly at me.

"I'll believe you then." she accepted, she knew she could trust me and I was glad I could trust her as well. "... But don't forget I'm here Raven, whatever it is, I would love to help you out as much as possible, so please don't doubt on letting me in..." she reminded me in a soothing tone of voice.

_I couldn't help but to nod to her request, a single trail of tears rolling down my eyes. "Thank you Star..." was all that escaped my lips,__ but words couldn't start describing my feelings for her by now..._


	3. Things Then

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters, but the plot and situations that are to be seen below and so on are of my own creation.

**Author's note:** Oh man, I can't believe how short this chapter ended up being, but I consider adding to it will probably wreck the whole thing up, I hope you guys understand and I'll pray for it to still be of your liking; specially for the loyal **Heart of a Wolf**, whom has been constantly reading so far, which makes me feel honored to have someone who enjoys my work so much, thanks very much for reading. I'll shut up now and let you read and hopefully, enjoy as much as I wish for and more, obviously, please do leave a review after finishing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**One with me**

Chapter 2. Things then

A year went by flying after my transformation, the relations inside our team had just gotten worse, I already had gotten accustomed to my new situation and me and Star had started dating for half a year now... My life started since the moment she agreed and my, did my soul rejoiced as she answered to my feelings in the same way.

Yet, I had still to tell her what I had become; I hadn't found the courage to say it... Every now and then I would go out in the afternoons alone, asking her to stay and she would do it without second thoughts for me; those kinds of reactions from her made me love her even more...

And so, in those times I would refill my provisions and come back as if nothing had happened.

We used to go out in the afternoons for a walk, I didn't had any objections, sunlight didn't end up being as harmful as I had thought, meaning no problem for me, but I still kept liking nights better.

"Don't you just love to be outside?" Star asked me one afternoon in a joyful tone as we walked inside the city's park. She really loves outdoors.

"It sure is nice out today..." I answered softly; I was walking rather absently, looking at my companion whom enjoyed so much her time, while I struggled inside of me, whether to tell her or not, I really wanted to tell her, but how?

"Are you ok babe?" she asked me in that tender tone of hers and when I came out of my abstraction, I found her face in front of mine, as she looked at me in a bit of a worried way.

I smiled slightly at her, trying to make myself look reassuring. "Perfect, just like you." I said with a soft tone and a small smile. "...Let's go back, shall we?" I suggested, grabbing her hand and interweaving my fingers with hers.

She agreed with a small nod and we headed back for the Tower, heading directly into my room, we had a while now that we had decided to avoid meeting with the guys; Robin had become too controlling, power going up his head; Cyborg was too centered with his inventions, he had already made some very good ones, but he had become a complete work-a-holic and Beast Boy, well, his like for girls just got bigger with the years...

It seemed like my attitude still had Star a bit worried, as when we arrived at the room, she asked me one more time if everything was ok.

"...I really wish you would tell me what's going on..." she said in a soft tone, how could I say 'no' to a request from the one I love?

I went over to my window, looking out into the dusk. "...You sure you won't regret it if I were to tell you...?" I asked her in the same low tone.

She stood from my bed, where she had been sitting and walked over to me, hugging me tenderly from behind.

"Of course I won't..." she assured to me confidently, making a smile appear in my lips, as she rested her head on my shoulder comfortably; with the pass of the time, I had ended up being slightly taller than her.

"I'll tell you then..." I agreed with another smile.

I made her sit down in my bed and then I kneeled in front of her, but not before doubting for a moment, as I tried to come up with the right words.

"It's been an amazing ride until this very moment and I truly wish for it to keep up..." I started, looking at Star, whom paid attention to each of my words. "Yet it came into a tunnel some time ago and you... You became that light at the end of it..." I kept going, a glad smile towards her. "And now I present myself to you in what I really am, hoping not to lose your acceptance, for I have become a monster, a true daughter of the night, who lives on the blood of life beings..." I finished, bowing my head softly, expecting Star's rejection, yet it didn't come...

"Oh Raven... Do you think my love will budge in front of such a little thing?" she said in a tender tone, lifting my face by my chin, making me meet her charming smile.

"But-..." I tried to remind her all the dangers that it would mean to stay near a vampire, but she shushed me by placing her index finger in my lips, a smile still in her face.

"It's such a small thing..." she repeated softly, sliding down from the bed's edge and sitting in front of me, both of us now in the floor."Besides, doesn't it mean we'll now be able to stay together forever?" she added in a tender tone.

"Star, don't you see what I am now?" I asked at her, as she started to lean towards me slowly. I was truly worried about her, it would mean so many sacrifices for her in order to stay with me; I didn't want her to waste her life in such a way.

"Do you think I care...?" Star inquired still using that tender tone and as she said the last word, her lips met mine and I couldn't have been gladder.

"Will you be with me then?" I asked as our lips parted; a pleased tone of voice in my words.

"I cross my heart with our blood with that vow, I'll stay with you forever..." she answered gladly in an assuring way, making our lips' meet again.

We took hold of the kiss for a long time, passion building up rapidly between us, I kissed her and she kissed me, I lost track of time and after what seemed an eternal drift inside each other, I left her lips and went down to her neck; her skin was so tender and delicate and my fangs sank on it delicately.

_Star__fire became one with me that night and her blood was the sweetest thing I have ever tasted, something so pure, that I couldn't contain a trail of tears that escaped my eyes as my fangs were still in her skin._


	4. Things Now

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters, but the plot and situations that are to be seen below and so on are of my own creation.

**Author's note:** Hehe, almost two weeks without updates, sorry about that dear readers, I was out on vacations, but worry not, for I am back now. Unfortunately, I have some bad news to give, so I'll just say it so it may not be as painful, first of this is a pretty short chapter; yes, I know, I hate it too, but I couldn't help it, so please forgive me and second, this would most probably be the last chapter of this series of mine.

Hey, but please don't leave just yet, for I am planning on compensating it to you all; I'll soon start working on some ideas I have, so my next works would be whether one based from 'Sleepy Hollow', yes I mean the movie with Johnny Depp or the sequel from this one which would include details that did not appear here; more plot, yay! Either one of this two will be posted soon or they would both be posted with time and whichever is the way I choose, they will both remain RaexStar.

So keep an eye out and stick around for more and as always, please do read and review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**One with me**

Chapter 3. Things now

And now, here we are, two years after this whole thing started, so much has happened, some of them bad, other ones good and one specially wonderful; this last one was wrapped in my arms right now, my head resting against her reddish hair, which smells like orchids.

We stood on our apartment's balcony, we had moved here about half a year now. Not long after Starfire joined my side, the Titans dissolved for good, we couldn't keep the team together anymore, so for our own sake; we took separate paths...

Star and I moved from Jump City, going a bit more south, where they said the climate was good. We bought an apartment in a tranquil part of the city and started a new life here, and if I may say it myself, it's perfect so far.

I took a deep breath from my partner's hair and went down to her neck, caressing my cheek against it softly.

"...Come on, you should get something to eat..." I whispered softly to her, she hadn't gotten accustomed to the taste of blood yet, but I couldn't blame her for that and so, I had to keep a close eye on her, so she wouldn't faint of me, either way, it wasn't as if I wanted to take my eyes off her.

After her transformation was done, her hair had gotten a darker tone, which soothed her perfectly and her eyes... That mesmerizing green tone just seemed to power up as time passed by in front of us.

I on the other side, had dyed my hair black, leaving the tips with the natural dark purple, so it had a nice effect and my eyes had gotten deeper. She continuously told me she loved staring into my eyes, as she felt she had her own world inside them, her words made a smile appear in my face every time.

And as she loved looking into mines, I loved staring at hers for hours, and for us both, that meant a forever.

Of course, neither of us aged a bit, but as time moved on around us, our appearances seemed to acquire that slight but perfect touch every year.

We went back inside and I kissed her tenderly on the lips as I parted from her side, getting a blood bag for her and going back to her again with the bag on my hands.

"You won't complain this time, right?" I asked her with a smirk.

She smiled back at me and pulled me by the hand that carried the serum, making me sit next to her, snuggling to me instantly. She took the bag from my hand and opened a small hole on it, enough so a spout will come out easily.

I looked at her with a bit of a questioning look, as I noticed that mischievous smile appear on her lips. She let the blood pour slightly in my arm; I was wearing a sleeveless shirt today.

"...I promise I won't today..." she told me softly, leaning on me and licking the blood from my arm with a playful smile still in her face.

A smile appeared in my face as well as she kept playing with the blood, one shouldn't play with food, but hey, who was I to stop her? After repeating it for some more time, she finished the serum normally and left the empty bag aside.

I passed my arm behind her and she snuggled against me comfortably, a glimpse of sleepiness was visible in her eyes, as she rested against my chest. I reached out for the corner of her lips, wiping away s trail of blood that had remained.

"Do you want to go lean down?" I offered her softly with a tender smile. "... An afternoon nap is never bad..." I added, Star laughing slightly at my comment.

"No... I'm just perfect here; your breathing is the best one soothing me into sleep..." Star answered in a tender tone, as she closed her eyes slowly, a peaceful look in her face as she fell into dreamland.

"Sweet dreams my dear..." I wished her lovingly, caressing her face tenderly as she rested atop me.

She was soon fast asleep and I couldn't help but to stay with my eyes on her, her oh-so-passive look seemed to drag me into sleep and so it did after a while, my eyes betrayed me and I fell asleep in the end as well...

_We met in our dreams during the time we spent asleep, just like several other times, due to our blood relation now, we were able to do such thing and we surely enjoyed it a lot. _

_Usually finding ourselves in different scenarios, all of them were of our liking nonetheless, we would spend our time hand by hand or in each others arms there, but whichever was the place or what we did, every and each of the times, I felt as if she was one with me and I was one with her..._

-The End-


End file.
